warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ulica Senatorska
Ulica Senatorska – ulica położona w Śródmieściu Północnym, która biegnie od pl. Zamkowego do pl. Bankowego. Historia ulicy sięga początków Warszawy, gdyż była to droga wychodząca ze Starej Warszawy przez Bramę Krakowską w kierunku Krakowa, początkowo nazywana była Kozia oraz Bykowa. Z czasem została jednak zabudowana okazałymi rezydencjami magnackimi, wobec czego w XVII wieku zyskała nazwę Senatorska. Wśród ówczesnych mieszkańców posiadających swoje dwory należy wymienić arcybiskupa gnieźnieńskiego Jędrzeja Leszczyńskiego oraz kanclerza Lwa Sapiehę. W 1621 roku ulicę objęły Wały Zygmuntowskie, wzniesiony został także kościół św. Andrzeja Apostoła oraz Marywil. Fragment ulicy w rejonie kościoła reformatów nazywano czasowo Reformacką. Kolejne pałace powstawały w XVIII wieku, wśród nich należy wymienić pałac Mniszchów, pałac Błękitny, pałac Jabłonowskich oraz pałac Blanka. Istniał też pałac Pociejowski, w rejonie którego wykształciło się targowisko Pociejów. Dnia 14 maja 1790 roku z ul. Senatorskiej wystartował balon, którym szlachcic Jan Potocki wzniósł się w powietrze i po kilkunastominutowym locie wylądował we wsi Górce. Pod koniec XVIII wieku przy ul. Senatorskiej znajdowało się 9 pałaców, 9 kamienic i 6 domów, w których zamieszkiwało podobno 2900 osób. W XIX wieku ulica uchodziła za najwytworniejszą w Warszawie, ten tytuł straciła dopiero na rzecz ulicy Marszałkowskiej. Przebudowywano kolejno obiekty i pałace, a w latach 20. XIX wieku rozpoczęto wytyczanie placu Teatralnego praz budowę Teatru Wielkiego, który znalazł się dokładnie naprzeciwko przebudowanego na ratusz pałacu Jabłonowskich. W 1863 roku zabudowa ucierpiała podczas powstania styczniowego. W 1873 roku ulica wyłożona była brukiem żelaznym, w 1882 roku otwarto linię tramwaju konnego, w 1887 roku wyburzono pałac pod Gwiazdą i przebito ul. Miodową, a w latach 1893-1896 ulicę wyłożono kostką porfirową. right|thumb|250px|Malowidło przedstawiające ul. Senatorską [[Warszawa pod zaborami|na początku XX wieku (w bramie bloku nr 28)]] Na początku XX wieku wybudowano szereg nowych, secesyjnych kamienic, powstała jedna z najbardziej luksusowych galerii handlowych ówczesnej Warszawy – Galeria Luksenburga. W 1939 roku ulica rozpoczynała się na pl. Zamkowym, po czym biegła na południowy zachód krzyżując się kolejno w ulicami: , Miodową, Koźlą, Daniłowiczowską, Focha, Bielańską i Wierzbową, by zakończyć bieg na pl. Bankowym, u zbiegu z Rymarską, Żabią i Elektoralną. right|thumb|250px|Współczesne bloki przy ul. Senatorskiej Dnia 12 sierpnia 1943 roku na ul. Senatorskiej miała miejsce akcja Góral, podczas której polskie podziemie przechwyciło około 105 mln złotych. Natomiast podczas powstania warszawskiego, 31 sierpnia 1944 roku, miało miejsce udane przebicie się ze Starego Miasta do Śródmieścia, wykonane przez powstańców dowodzonych przez Andrzeja Romockiego "Morro". Zabudowa została bardzo zniszczona w wyniku walk, większość pałaców odbudowano (oprócz pierzei pl. Teatralnego, którą odtworzono dopiero w latach 90. XX wieku), natomiast w miejscu zniszczonych kamienic powstały nowe budynki mieszkalne. Zlikwidowano także linię tramwajową. Po wybudowaniu Trasy W-Z z ważnej trasy przelotowej stała się zwykłą ulicą o znaczeniu lokalnym. Ulica rozpoczyna swój bieg u zbiegu z pl. Zamkowym i Podwalem, po czym kieruje się na zachód krzyżując się kolejno z ulicami: Miodową, , Nowym Przejazdem (ulica przebiega tu przez plac Teatralny), Wierzbową, Bielańską, i , by zakończyć się u zbiegu z pl. Bankowym i ul. Marszałkowską. right|thumb|250px|[[Figura św. Jana Nepomucena na Senatorskiej|Pomnik św. Jana Nepomucena]] right|thumb|250px|[[Kościół św. Antoniego Padewskiego na Senatorskiej|Kościół św. Antoniego Padewskiego]] right|thumb|250px|[[Pałac Błękitny]] Wzdłuż ul. Senatorskiej znajduje się szereg ważnych obiektów, głównie zabytkowych: * ul. Senatorska 1 – Kamienica Ignacego Nowickiego * ul. Senatorska 2 – Biurowiec (w budowie) * ul. Senatorska 8 – Kamienica Jacka Małachowskiego * ul. Senatorska 11 – Pałac Małachowskich * ul. Senatorska 13/15 – Pałac Prymasowski * ul. Senatorska 14 – Pałac Blanka * ul. Senatorska 16/18 – Pałac Jabłonowskich, w nim filia urzędu pocztowego nr 84 * ul. Senatorska 18a – Kamienica Bruna * ul. Senatorska 18b – Kościół św. Alberta i św. Andrzeja * ul. Senatorska 21/25 – Teatr Wielki * ul. Senatorska 24 – Przedszkole nr 14 * ul. Senatorska 27 – Kamienica Jana Petyskusa * ul. Senatorska 31 – Kościół św. Antoniego Padewskiego * ul. Senatorska 32 – Kamienica przedwojenna * ul. Senatorska 34 – Pałac Mniszchów, siedziba ambasady Belgii (dziedziniec przed nim nosi nazwę skwer Książąt Czartoryskich) * ul. Senatorska 37 – Pałac Błękitny * ul. Senatorska 38 – Dom Handlowy Wilhelma Landaua * ul. Senatorska 40 – Urząd Pocztowy nr 84, przed nim figura św. Jana Nepomucena Spośród nieistniejących obiektów należy wymienić kamienicę Tomasza Uruskiego (nr 19), kamienicę Wawrzyńca Mikulskiego (nr 22), Galerię Luksenburga (nr 29) oraz pałac Walickich (nr 44). right|thumb|250px|Tablica pamiątkowa dot. [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leszek_Kołakowski Leszka Kołakowskiego] Ciekawostki * Na rogu Podwala znajduje się kamień upamiętniający oficerów Wojska Polskiego zamordowanych przez komunistyczny reżim w Katyniu oraz innych miejscach Związku Radzieckiego – po przeprowadzonej w 2012 roku konserwacji został on umieszczony bliżej pl. Zamkowego. * Na rogu Miodowej znajduje się kamień upamiętniający żołnierzy batalionu "Gozdawa", który bronił tej okolicy podczas powstania warszawskiego. * Przy ul. Senatorskiej znajduje się kilka miejsc pamięci, w których podczas okupacji dokonano masowych egzekucji: pod nr 4 w 1943 roku stracono kilkudziesięciu Polaków, pod nr 29 dnia 8 sierpnia 1944 roku rozstrzelano 15 osób, pod nr 31 dnia 3 i 15 sierpnia 1944 roku rozstrzelano 150 osób, a pod nr 38 dnia 7 i 14 sierpnia 1944 roku rozstrzelano 30 Polaków. * W budynku przy ul. Senatorskiej 24 w latach 60. XX wieku kręcono serial telewizyjny Wojna domowa. * W przejściu budynku przy ul. Senatorskiej 28 znajduje się malowidło przedstawiające widok ulicy około 1908 roku. * W 2012 roku na budynku nr 40 (tuż przy pl. Bankowym) zawieszono tablicę upamiętniającą Leszka Kołakowskiego, filozofa i publicystę, który mieszkał tutaj od 1961 do 1968 roku. Linki zewnętrzne * Ulica Senatorska przed 1944 rokiem * Moduł informacyjny MSI o Senatorskiej Senatorska